SOS
by Tijuana.Genius.26
Summary: Amy and Vert had been best friends since day 1 and now Vert has feelings for her now. When Vert discovers a horrible secret about what happened to Amy everything changes. Now Vert has to save her from this horrible event and express his feelings to her.
1. Can nobody hear my crys for help?

Amy stood up and saw a puddle of blood where she laid. She put back on her panties and skirt and headed towards her vehicle the Devestator.

''I'm telling Vert about this, he'll help me but he'll probably try to kick his ass and probably die.'' Amy told herself.

She turned on the radio and Oceans by Evanescence.

_*Don't want to be the one to walk away*_

She turned off the radio. She looked in the review mirror and saw her eyes were red from crying.

''I have to tell someone, this will haunt me forever.''

She got to the hub and went upstairs. She heard laughing and talking in the game room.

''Ok guys I got one.'' Spinner announced.

''Lets hear it Spin.'' Agura sighed.

''What does a baby computer call its dad?''

''What?'' Vert asked.

''Data.''

Everybody stared cracking up.

''See I knew I could make you guys laugh.''

''Nice job, big bro.'' Sherman congratulated.

''Thanks.''

''Perfect now I can hurry to my room and try to forget about tonight.'' Amy whispered to herself.

She tip toed to her room and quietly closed the door.

''Thank God I made it.''

She went to the bathroom took a shower and changed into new clean clothes.

''Ok now to brush my teeth and get drunk and lights out.''

She went strait to her bed and then...knock knock.

'Who is that.' Amy thought to herself.

She opened the door and standing there was Vert.

''Hi Vert, what are you doing at my door at...''

She turned to look at the clock.

''...7:00 at night.'' She finished.

''You wanna join us?''

''Why?''

''Because...uh...because...we kinda want you.'' Vert stuttered.

''Well I...I guess.''

''Great, come on we're in the game room.''

''I know.''

Vert and Amy walked to the game room.

''Hey Amy.'' Zoom greeted.

''Amy.'' Stanford greeted.

''Hey guys.'' Amy greeted back.

Amy was unusually quiet, she would start or end conversations, but now the social, outgoing girl is being quiet.

''So guys I was thinking about what I want to listen to but I can't make up my mind.'' Stanford hinted.

''Oooo rock.'' Agura volunteered.

''No! Country.'' A.J argued.

''Hey! We want pop.'' Sherman and Spinner disagreed.

''Guys calm down we're gonna listen to hip-hop.'' Vert said.

''Amy, what about you?'' Stanford asked.

''I don't care.'' Amy said softly.

''What's wrong Amy?'' Vert asked.

''Nothing.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah.''

''Ok.''

''I'll be right back.''

''Ok.''

She hurried out of there and ran to her room.

''You guys wouldn't understand.''

...

''Guys, Amy was acting kinda weird, don't ya think.'' Agura said.

''Yeah she was unusually quiet.'' Spinner added.

''Is she hiding something from us?'' Zoom asked.

''Probably.'' Vert said.

''We should talk to her.'' Stanford suggested.

"Do ya think she would talk to us?" A.J asked.

''I may have met her just a few months ago but I know she is very stubborn as hell.'' Tezz said.

''Yeah she is.'' Spinner agreed.

''Tezz is right...'' Sherman began but was cut off.

''I am always correct.'' Tezz interrupted.

''Whatever but still she won't talk.'' Sherman finished.

"Then we'll make her talk with her weakness...alcohol.'' Vert suggested.


	2. Farther Away

'' I hope she is ok.'' A.J was worried and so were the rest of the gang.

So everybody went up to Amy's room and heard something very strange. She was singing?! They had never ever heard her sing before.

''Amy is singing _Oceans_ by Evanescence?'' Tezz was confused. Her favorite band was Within Temptations not Evanescence.

_*Don't want to be the one to walk away_  
><em>But I can't bear the thought of one more day<em>  
><em>I think I finally understand what it means to be lost<em>

_Can't find the road to lead us out of this_  
><em>A million miles from where we burned the bridge<em>  
><em>Can't keep pretending everything's going to be alright<em>  
><em>With the whole world falling down on me<em>

_Cross the oceans in my mind_  
><em>Find the strength to say goodbye<em>  
><em>In the end you never can wash the blood from your hands<em>

_Fallen so far from where we were before_  
><em>You'll never find what you've been searching for<em>  
><em>Something to fill the void and make up for all of those missing pieces of you<em>  
><em>Like I could only dream to do<em>

_Cross the oceans in my mind_  
><em>Find the strength to say goodbye<em>  
><em>Everything that we believed in was a lie<em>

_Cross the oceans in your mind_  
><em>Find a way to blur the line<em>  
><em>In the end you never can wash the blood from your hands<em>

_Oh, we never learn_  
><em>So we fall down again<em>  
><em>Heaven, help me find a way to dream within this nightmare<em>

_Cross the oceans in my mind_  
><em>Find the strength to say goodbye<em>  
><em>Everything that we believed in was a lie<em>

_Cross the oceans in your mind_  
><em>Find a way to blur the line<em>  
><em>In the end you never can wash the blood from your hands*<em>

Amy sang every lyric and damn was she good.

''Damn she can sing!'' A.J exclaimed.

''Hmm, something's not right.'' Agura was afraid of something being wrong with her new bff.

''Yeah, somethings odd.'' Vert agreed.

''I never heard this band unless it was...'' Vert trailed off.

Everybody looking at him with that ''what?'' look.

''...something happened and I'm going to find out what.'' Vert was determined to find the answers to his best friends strange behavior.

That night everybody except for Vert went to sleep. Vert stayed in The Saber until he heard footsteps of Amy's boots. She quietly got into The Devastator and drove off. Vert quickly put The Saber into silent mode and quickly caught up to her. Amy quickly looked up at her review mirror and saw that Vert was following her and quickly stopped and got out of The Devastator. Vert also stopped and didn't expect to find her right beside The Saber.

Tap,Tap,Tap! Vert quickly looked up and saw Amy was not very happy to see him. He opened the hatch and he got out of The Saber and...

''Vert Wheeler!What are you doing following me?'' Amy put her hands on her hips.

''Amy look, me and everyone else are worried about you.'' Vert explained,'' We heard you sing Evanescence! Amy what happened?''

''That is none of your business!'' Amy shouted.

''Amy Lee tell me what happened?''

Amy quickly turned around and felt hot tears filling in her eyes. She took in a big breath of air and glanced at the sky.

''Amy...please...say something...tell me what is wrong.'' Vert put his hand on her shoulder.

''No. Just leave me alone you can do that can't you!?'' Amy felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She started to walk away.

''Amy...'' Vert ran and grabbed her arm and gently kissed her soft pink lips.

It was about a minute or two when Amy took a step back.

''Why did you do that?'' Amy asked.

''You were farther away and I wasn't going to lose you.'' Vert replied softly.

Amy ran to her vehicle and drove away. Now she knew why he cared for her, he loved her he was wanting to turn her tears to roses, and worst of all was that she hurt him. Vert watched as The Devastator took off faster than Stanford's last date. He had a bad feeling and tonight he was for the first time, he was going to win his love back.


	3. Saving me Raping me

Amy cried as she drove in the desert.

'Why am I so God damn stupid!' she huffed.

She stopped the Devastator for a second to cry her eyes out. She stopped crying in about 3 minutes.

'I can't believe he actually cares for me...' Amy began to thought.'...of course he does Amy ever since we were 14 in high school, duh.'

She sighed and looked at her window at the clear, starry, moon-light sky.

She turned on the radio and put a cd in of Within Temptations and put on the track of _Angels._

_*__Sparkling angel_

_I believe_  
><em>You are my <em>_savior_  
><em>In my time of need<em>

_Blinded by faith_  
><em>I couldn't hear<em>  
><em>All the whispers<em>  
><em>The warning's so clear<em>

_I see the angels_  
><em>I'll lead them to your door<em>  
><em>There is no escape now<em>  
><em>Now mercy no more<em>

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_  
><em>The smile when you tore me apart<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>You took my heart<em>  
><em>Deceived me right from the <em>_start_  
><em>You showed me dreams<em>  
><em>I wished they'd turn to real<em>  
><em>You broke the promise<em>  
><em>And made me <em>_realize_  
><em>It was all just a lie<em>

_Sparkling angel_  
><em>Couldn't see<em>  
><em>Your dark intentions<em>  
><em>Your feelings for me<em>

_Fallen angel_  
><em>Tell me why?<em>  
><em>What is the <em>_reason__?_  
><em>The thorn in your eye<em>

_I see the angels_  
><em>I'll lead them to your door<em>  
><em>There is no escape now<em>  
><em>No mercy no more<em>

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_  
><em>The smile when you tore me apart<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Could have been forever_  
><em>Now we have reached the end<em>

_This world may have __failed__ you_  
><em>It doesn't give the reason why<em>  
><em>You could have chosen<em>  
><em>A different path of life<em>

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>You took my heart<em>  
><em>Deceived me right from the start<em>  
><em>You showed me dreams<em>  
><em>I wished they'd turn in to real<em>  
><em>You broke a promise<em>  
><em>And made me <em>_realize_  
><em>It was all just a lie<em>

_Could have been forever_  
><em>Now we have reached the end*<em>

Amy had a tear in her eye. It was a lie between this guy she loved and her, but something else happened when her and Vert were together. She felt a spark in her heart that couldn't be extinguished. With the other guy her heart was always extinguished when he turned cold. Vert cared about her. The other guy was cold heartened...and very, very heartless.

Amy bowed her head and prayed. She cried while she did this. Then a tapping came from her window, she looked up and saw him. Her eyes were filled with terror. He pulled her out of The Devastator.

''Hey babe, we are going to enjoy this even more.'' He slyly grinned, putting the blind folds on her eyes and a tight rope for gagging her and hand-cuffed her to a pole he planted in the ground.

''We have a lot of catching up to do.'' He chuckled.

''No, Cody! Let me go!'' Amy snapped, muffling, but only to receive a slap on the cheek.

... 

Vert got into his Saber and drove in the desert to retrace his thoughts.

''Vert, you idiot!'' Vert barked at himself.''How could you screw up a perfectly good friendship you bastard!?''

Vert hated himself, but his thoughts stopped when he saw The Devastator in the middle of nowhere.

''That's strange.'' Vert said to himself.

Vert opened his hatch and exit The Saber. A noise startled him until he knew what it was. The scream was very familiar. Then he realized that it was Amy screaming. He rushed towards the screams and realized that they were screams of help.

''Help, Help me!'' Amy muffled,screaming.

Vert hid behind The Devastator and saw that Amy was tied up to a pole, blind-folded, and gagged.

''Holy Hell!'' Vert exclaimed very quietly.

He saw a guy, dark hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black T-shirt with a white skull on the front, thrusting inside of Amy really hard.

''Amy is being raped! I've gotta stop this before it gets really out of hand.'' Vert explained to himself.

He rush over and grabbed Cody from behind and took him off of Amy.

''Ugh...hmp...you've got a lot of nerve coming and interrupting my love making to my girlfriend!'' Cody yelled, pushing Vert who slugged him.

''Your not having casual sex, this is rape, and she isn't your girlfriend either you bastard!'' Vert snapped, helping Amy get back on her feet.

''What you called me punk?'' Cody getting dangerously close to Vert.

''You heard me, bastard.'' Vert slugged him so hard that Cody was knocked out cold.

''Vert?! Is that you?!'' Amy called looking for him.

Vert untied her blind-fold and the rope that gagged her.

''Amy, are you alright?'' Vert asked.

''Yeah, now I am.''


	4. Happy at last

Vert and Amy drove back to the hub. Amy hurried to her room to take a quick shower and put on new, fresh, clean clothes. Vert waited patiently outside her bedroom door. Amy came out of her room in a strapless dress, which was laced in the back of the red and black dress.

'Whoa.'' Vert whispered to himself. Amy and he walked around the hub, talking.

''Look are you ok?'' Vert asked.

''I guess, thank you.'' Amy crossed her arms and smiled

''For what?''

''Saving me.''

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''If I did I would of been dead and so would you.'' a tear rolled down her cheek.

Vert put his hand on her cheek and took his thumb and wiped her tears from her face.

'' If he killed you I wouldn't care if he killed me because I would be with you.''

Vert leaned forward and kissed Amy's soft, peachy lips. Amy put her arms around Vert's neck and kissed him so sweetly.

''You are so sweet.'' Amy said softly to him.

''I...uh...I...uh,'' Vert stuttered.

''Yeah?''

''Well...I...uh,''

''Shh,'' Amy put her finger on his lip and kissed him.''Stop thinking so much''

''Amy...I wanted to sleep with you when we...you know...kissed...and...uh...now know what you are going through.''

''You should've asked me.'' Amy blurted.

Vert looked at her, confused.

''Really...after what just happened?''

''Yeah.''

''Amy, I want you to know something.'' Vert stared her straight in her eyes.

''What?'' Amy raised a brow.

''I won,'' Vert blurted.

''Won what?'' Amy crossed her arms.

''You, I won you back.''

Amy just smiled and glanced down. Amy's bright blue eyes looked at Vert straight in his dark blue eyes and kissed him, putting her arms around his neck and his arms around her pulling her closer. Amy and Vert kissed their way to his room and made out for hours it seemed. Next thing that happened was now they were actually sleeping with each other. As Vert thrust Amy screamed with pleasure. She was enjoying it. Vert stopped and said to Amy ''I love you.''

''I love you, too'' Amy replied.

Both of them smiled at each other and Vert went back to thrusting in Amy. It seemed for hours before they stopped again.

''What now?'' Amy asked.

''Amy...'' Vert reached in his drawer and pulled out a little black box. Vert got on one knee, Amy sat on the bed curious.

''Amy Lee would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?''

''What?'' Amy's eyes widen.

''What I'm asking is...will you marry me?'' Vert opened the black box to reveal a 7 carrot diamond, heart, silver ring.

Amy put her hand over her mouth and tears came out of her eyes.

''Yes! Yes! I will marry you!'' Vert put the ring in her left ring finger and kissed her.

''I love you, Amy."

''I love you, too,Vert''

**~A month later~**

Amy was putting on her white wedding dress. Her dress was a white, strapless, and laced in the back. Agura, her maid of honor, helped her laced her dress properly. Agura's dress was a pink, spaghetti strapped dress with ruffles on the skirt of the dress. Amy put on her veil and Agura helped her with her makeup.

''Are you nervous?'' Agura asked, putting on eye shadow on the bride.

''A little, but I know he'll take good care of me.''

''Yeah.''

Vert was getting ready in a room next to his bride- to- be. He put on his tie, fixed his hair, and smoothed out his tuxedo. The guys knocked on the door and entered.

''It's almost that time.'' Stanford,his best man, said.

''I know.'' Vert said nervously.

''Well good luck, dude.'' Zoom said

''Good luck, mate.'' Stanford said.

''I wish you and Amy many years of happiness.'' Spinner put a hand on Vert's shoulder.

The bell rung meaning the wedding was about to begin.

''Well, lets get married.'' Vert walked through the door.

In the other room Amy and Agura were taking selfies. Amy's father entered the room.

''Amy, my little girl, are you ready?'' He said knocking.

''Yeah daddy, I'm ready.'' Amy said grabbing her flowers, which were roses and lilies, and headed towards the double doors. She put her arm through her father's. Then the piano started to play and the bridesmaids walked through the ail with the groomsmen. First was Zoom with his girlfriend,Katya. Then was Spinner and his girlfriend, Nalia. Then was Sherman and his girlfriend, Sylvia. Then finally was Stanford with Agura. Then came the bride with her father.

'She is so beautiful' Vert thought to himself.

Amy hugged her father and held Vert's hand while facing him. The preacher opened his bible and read out a few verses in it. Vert and Amy smiled at each other.

When the preacher was done he asked Vert the question.

''Do you Vert Wheeler take Amy Lee to be your lawful wedded wife

''I do.'' Vert said confident.

''And do you Amy Lee take Vert Wheeler to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and health, better or worse,wealthiness and poorness until death do you part?''

''I do.'' Amy smiled.

''Now to say your vows.'' the preacher said.

Vert was first.

''With this hand I will lift your sorrows.'' Vert raised his right hand while he said this, he picked up a wine glass and said," Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine.'' Vert picked up a candle stick and lit it.''With this candle I will light your way through darkness.'' He picked up the ring and put the ring on Amy's finger and said,''And I ask you to be mine.''

''Now you.'' the preacher said.

''With this hand I will lift your sorrows.'' Amy raised his right hand while he said this, she picked up a wine glass and said," Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine.'' Amy picked up a candle stick and lit it.''With this candle I will light your way through darkness.'' She picked up the ring and put the ring on Vert's finger and said,''And I ask you to be mine.''

''Now I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride.'' the preacher said.

Vert grabbed Amy and kissed her.

Later that day, they were giving toasts to the groom and bride.

''Well, Amy your my best friend, and I hope you and Vert have a happy life together.'' Agura said, raising her glass in the air.

The whole gang had toasts to give and were very touching. Everybody wished them happy lives and more. When Amy and Vert were about to leave Amy turned and threw her flowers in the air and Agura caught them and looked at Roman, her boyfriend, and smiled.

Amy and Vert waved good-bye and disappeared in the distance.

**~A year later~**

''I'm going to be father!'' Vert shouted with joy running through the halls of the studio.''I'm going to be a father!''

Vert hopped in the Saber and drove off to the hospital where Amy was giving birth to their newborn twins. Vert rushed to the room where Amy was in.

''It is alright, baby'' Vert held Amy's hand comforting her.''Breath.''

Amy breathed and pushed and...baby cries. Amy breathed heavily and saw her babies.

''It's a boy and a girl!'' the nurse said.

''You did it, babe.'' Vert kissed her on the forehead.

Amy was happy and was all she wanted too.


End file.
